


Sweet Hurt

by myapatheticnature



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myapatheticnature/pseuds/myapatheticnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument, Carmilla and Laura discuss happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this comes from the song 'Sweet Hurt' by Jack Savoretti.

They were out. Finally. The four of them were standing at the mouth of the cave, squinting while their eyes adjusted to the fading daylight. Wow, they were high.

The clearer Laura’s vision became the more her heart sunk.

 “More mountains. More trees. _Fantastic_.” She sighed, sitting down where she stood, cross-legged and arms folded. She watched as LaF and Perry walked out beyond the confines of the cave mouth, probably looking to see if there was some sort of path they could follow.

“Betrothal to a Kobold doesn’t seem too bad now huh, _cupcake_?” Carmilla stayed standing, but moved to the side of her girlfriend, looking out over the landscape. Her face was void of emotion, the way it had been since she’d found Laura with the sprite. “And what will Fred  & George over there do with no chasms for them to plummet down? Should we just head back inside now? End this nightmare...”

“You know what Carm, yeah, being Lief’s child- bride is actually starting to sound more appealing with every sarcastic dig you make. I kind of miss his politeness and he obviously thought a lot of me. And he’s also tidy, actually knows what a chore is!” Laura’s voiced was laced with irritation.

“Laura,” Carmilla started, feeling the bite in Laura’s words. The blonde could see the vampires face soften, but it was too late. She jumped up to face her girlfriend, who stepped back slightly, eyes wide.

“NO! I’ve had _enough_ of the sarcastic comments Carmilla! You’ve been especially grumpy since I was sort of kidnapped, and this situation is hard enough without you being cold towards me. I shouldn’t have wandered off, I know that, but I’m here with you now, and this ‘nightmare’ isn’t even anywhere _near_ over, so _please_ , just stop!” 

Carmilla swallowed hard, it was clear she had something to say, but was having some internal debate with herself on whether to share it or not. Laura waited.

“It- it’s not about you wandering off.” She said quietly, avoiding Laura’s searching eyes.

Looking at her girlfriend, Laura’s anger was quickly fading, she could see the vulnerability in Carmilla’s face. So, she wasn’t annoyed at her wandering off, which means something else must have upset her, but what? The smaller girl was about to ask as much when Carmilla turned and ran from the cave, past LaF and Perry and into the pine trees ahead of them.

Oh, crap.

                                                                                                ***

It had been a few hours since Carm had left. Tired, losing sunlight and without the safety of a vampire girlfriend, it seemed like staying put was the logical thing to do. They’d decided to set up camp in a cluster of pine trees, still close by to the cave in case they needed shelter. Laura knew Carmilla wouldn’t have gone far, she would keep the camp in earshot just in case trouble found them.

To keep herself busy while she mulled over what could of upset Carmilla so much, she helped Perry make up some ‘beds’ out of leaves, although the thought of sleeping alone made her stomach sink.

She was beginning to feel guilty about snapping so hard, but everything had just hit her all at once. Despite the guilt, she couldn’t help but be annoyed at Carm for running off instead of talking about it. How was it supposed to work if this happened every time things got bad? The last thing she need was for Carmilla to push her away, especially after the Kobold had laughed so much at their ‘happy ending’- oh, _oh_. That was it. Was it? No. She wouldn’t be upset at something a tiny German gnome had done. Would she?

                                                                                  ***

By the time LaF had made the fire and Perry had finished sprucing up the place, it had been dark for a couple of hours. The three of them sat by the flames and Laura could see the other two fighting sleep, for her sake, probably not wanting to leave her awake and alone. Feeling bad, she bid them goodnight and went over to the makeshift bed. Lying down with her back to them, she hoped they’d allow themselves some rest but also hoped a nearby Carmilla would choose this moment to return.

It didn’t take long for Perry to fall asleep, and LaF followed soon after, snoring quietly. Laura sat up, and tucked her knees into her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She looked up to the sky through the leafless pine trees. It was filled with stars. She thought of Carmilla.

“I don’t know why he laughed at our happy ending Carm, because I don’t think there’s anything funny about it. The day you came back, all I felt was happiness.” Laura smiled at the memory of it, hoping Carmilla had been listening and was doing the same.

“I know.” Her girlfriend’s voice said softly and weakly from behind her. Before the blonde had chance to turn around, two legs were either side of her and arms were wrapping around her waist. Carmilla scooted in closer behind Laura, mimicking her sitting position, and Laura sighed as the vampire rested her chin on her shoulder, holding her from behind. It made the smaller one almost forget the day, the argument, everything. She was lost in Carmilla’s embrace. Then she remembered. “You know what?”

“I know why he laughed. He laughed because I’m a vampire. I don’t have an ending, let alone a happy one. He laughed because you’re a human, who does have an ending, and when you’re dating someone who doesn’t, well, there’s really nothing happy about it.”

Laura turned her head to look at Carmilla for the first time since she’d ran off. The firelight illuminated her face, and they were so close that she could the flames reflected in those dark eyes. It killed Laura to think that this beautiful person, holding her with so much love, didn’t think she was capable of a content life.

She knew what Carmilla was getting at with this. She didn’t think this would be something they’d discuss so soon. And honestly, Laura had only been living in the present lately, there hadn’t been time to think of the future. She understood she’d have a decision to make, about the life she’d have with Carmilla, but she was terrified that one life, a human life, would mean that she’d lose her; surely the vampire wouldn’t want her as a human?

Carmilla looked away from the fire and met Laura’s now worried gaze. “I can’t promise you a happy ending, Laura. Those things haven’t surrounded me or the people I’ve cared about thus far. I know that it’s probably entirely too soon to talk about this, but you’re the only person that’s ever made me so much as entertain the _idea_ of one and I think if anyone did have a chance, it would be us.”

Laura grabbed a hand that was placed on her waist and interlocked her fingers with it. The blonde pulled her love even closer, placing a lingering kiss on her girlfriend’s jaw. “Carm, _any_ ending I have with you will be happy. _Only_ an ending with you would make me happy. I know that one day, when all this is over, there’ll come a time when I’ll have to make a choice about what kind of life I want with you, and I need you to realise that I want to give you a happy ending just as much as you want to give me one. It’s not all on you now Carm, we’re both in this, together.”

Carmilla’s eyes were shining with tears and Laura’s heart broke at the small smile she could see forming on the vampire’s face. This girl had been alone for so long, and the only future she’d known was the one where she waited around for her mother to summon her, no one had ever cared about her story and where it had started and where it would end, until this moment.

A pale hand was brought up to Laura’s face, a thumb caressing her cheek softly, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Carmilla blinked away her tears, and began shaking her head slightly, a small, bemused frown on her face. “Laura, you will never have to make a choice that will involve you losing me, if that isn’t what you want. I want you, however you’ll let me have you, so please don’t think that you’ll have an ultimatum to decide between me and no me because in this life, you get me whatever you choose.”

Laura’s head was spinning. She and Carmilla had just pretty much promised themselves to one another. Forever, however long theirs was. A part of her told her that it was too much, you wouldn’t do this in a normal relationship, and it was too soon to talk of forever. Except that it wasn’t. It wasn’t a normal relationship and it wasn’t too soon, because she knew now. She loved Carmilla, and a life without her wouldn’t make sense, hell, she’d _lived_ that life after Carm had died. She’d been lost for that time, broken.

“I’m so in love with you, Carm.” She breathed out. It was all Laura could say, and all that needed to be said, for now. They moved to lie down beside each other, hands still intertwined and held against Carmilla’s chest. Both girls lay looking up at the stars, Laura’s eyes were closing when she felt Carmilla curl into her, nuzzling her face into her neck and placing a kiss there. “I’m so in love with you too, Laura. You’re already my happy ending.”


End file.
